Circumstances
by AdotD
Summary: She wanted to keep a distance, but circumstances wouldn't allow it. sasusaku.
1. Detachment

**A/N: Hi! Exams are being thrown at me left and right; but so are prompts. Ridiculous, I know. I have been trying to construct a story out of these random ideas. Originally, this fic was going to be a one-shot, with a specific prompt; but as I began brainstorming, it evolved to short chapters. I chose to extend the story into multiple (two or three?) chapters instead of cramming it all into one.**

**This chapter will serve as an introduction, sort of. The timeline is somewhat vague. It definitely takes place before Sasuke had gone completely dark (ie, destruction of everything in his path). It's my lame attempt at taking a break from the 'college' setting.  
**

**I'm talking too much. Expect to see slivers of humanity from Sasuke. Maybe. We'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.  
**

**

* * *

**He had 'returned'. Shikamaru's cell was in the middle of a recon mission when they encountered an unconscious Uchiha Sasuke deep within Stone Country's woods. He had cuts and bruises everywhere; a large gash across his back and dried blood on the corners of his eyes and mouth. He did not stir as Shikamaru carefully approached him.

Naturally, he was brought back to Konoha and was summarily deposited onto a hospital bed in front of a very shocked green-eyed medic. Shikamaru had told Sakura and Naruto that a chakra-depleted Sasuke must have had an unfortunate encounter with a large group of hunter-nins during his travels, which explained the state he was found in.

The nukenin slept for nearly three weeks. Sakura, for the most part, was glad that he was unconscious as she tended to his injuries. She healed every gash, cut, burn, and broken bone. She also performed several chakra-replenishing jutsus to help increase his recovery.

During these healing sessions, Sakura fought for detachment. She forced herself to see him as just another patient; she was in and out of his room after each routine check up.

* * *

Naruto did not miss a single day to visit Sasuke. Once, during a check-up, he asked why Sakura only saw Sasuke when she _had_ to. She simply shrugged.

He chose not to point out that Sakura had been overusing her jutsu on Sasuke. She had been noticeably exhausted after each session; something that rarely happened. Naruto briefly remembered her lesson on the importance of a medic's stamina – _a medic must always keep a certain amount of chakra level at all times_. Yet there she was, beads of sweat accumulating on her forehead, huffing as she pumped chakra over and over again.

He wondered if she was aware of it.

* * *

Sakura knew that Sasuke will eventually recover, but a part of her wouldn't let those chakra-laden hands leave his system. His optical nerves were next to frayed, which can be attributed to the prolonged use of his kekkei genkai. In addition, recovery of his arm muscles were stunted due to sheer exhaustion. But save for these complications, Sasuke will be fine.

Yes, Sakura fought for detachment. What would happen if she did not hold back?

She'd rather not have Sasuke wake up to a blubbering shadow of her former self. She wanted him to wake up to a medic-nin.

She decided that once he awakens, she would keep her distance.

For her sake.

.

.

But she did not have to worry about it anyway.

.

.

.

She was summoned for a mission the day before he regained consciousness.

* * *

**As usual, comments are much appreciated! I know, it's relatively short. But it serves as a little introduction.  
**

**The following chapter will be up in a bit.**

**:)  
**


	2. Lake

**A/N: Here's the promised chapter! I...tried. Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Sakura was gone for nearly two months; mainly for diplomatic and health issues across the neighboring countries. As Tsunade's apprentice, diplomats were more assured about the information exchange between their countries and Konoha. They also appreciated the fact that Sakura was a top medic-nin; her expertise and opinions on various findings were welcomed by a number of hospitals and research facilities. Sakura had to remind herself that these were ways to strengthen Konoha's ties with its allies.

Because she was exhausted.

For about two months, she did nothing but cross borders to meet with officials and participate in various research projects. At the beginning of her assignment, she was overly excited to do all these things. She wanted to be busy; she wanted to get away from Konoha, from the hospital, from a specific hospital room, from a specific _someone_. But at the end of her seventh week away from home, all she wanted to do was sprint back home and eat bowls of ramen with Naruto.

* * *

Stretching her arms out and hearing her joints pop, she released a heavy sigh as she caught sight of Konoha's gates. After two exhausting months, she's finally home.

It was dinner time, so Naruto was most likely finishing up his fifth bowl of ramen. Smiling at the thought, Sakura hurried over to the gates, only to run into Sai.

"Back so soon?" he commented.

"You've missed me, I know." Sakura countered.

"I was under the impression that you would be out for a while."

Sakura raised a brow. "Sai, two months _was_ a _long_ while. You could at least pretend that you're happy to see me. Because I was somewhat happy to see you again, after two laborious months of being away. Or I thought I did, until you opened that ever so polite mouth of yours."

Sai smiled. Sakura mentally noted that his smiles are beginning to weigh on the 'real' scale more than 'fake'. She was glad.

"And you still talk too much. Alright then, Ugly. I've missed you more than you've missed me. Care to join our team at Ichiraku?"

Sakura grinned. "I thought you'd never ask!"

.

They started heading to the ramen shop. Sakura was excited. She gripped her duffel bag tighter. Inside are three instant ramen bowls of the most peculiar flavors; she found them at a local market during her visit at Waterfall country. She was sure that Naruto would be ecstatic to try them all in one sitting.

"Come to think of it, you might have to sit on the ground. There are only four chairs, and I'm sure Kakashi-sensei is there already; they had been badgering Uchiha to pay for nearly a month now and I think he finally agreed. You know sensei would be there on time just for free food. And you _know_ I won't ever give you my seat."

At the mention of Sasuke's name, Sakura froze. On her journey back to Konoha, she had been thinking of ways to handle herself around Sasuke. It had been years since they last saw each other, but she was unsure if she had successfully banished all romantic feelings she ever had for him.

As a friend, she cared for him. That's a given. But she was not ready to test the walls she had built around herself. Not yet. Physically, intellectually, and emotionally, she had grown stronger. She gives herself credit for all the training she has done. But thoughts about Sasuke had always made her uncomfortable.

Sai noticed the shift in Sakura's mood and slowed his pace. Sakura was fiddling with her jacket while staring off into space.

"Actually, I should probably head off to the tower and hand over my mission scrolls to Tsunade-shishou. Debriefing is extremely important, you know that. Just tell them I'm back and that I'll see them later? Thanks, Sai."

And before he could say any other word, Sakura was gone.

* * *

"Sai! You're late. Good thing Teme is paying! His pockets are deeeeeep. Go ahead and order 80 bowls if you want!" Naruto commented, as he slurped down his fifth bowl.

"Dobe."

Sai arrived at Ichiraku and sat to the right of Naruto. "I'm surprised Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet to take advantage of that. I guess Ugly could have taken his spot."

Naruto choked on a piece of pork. "What? Sakura-chan is back?"

"Yeah. She went to the tower for debriefing. Said she'll see everyone later."

"That's good to know," Kakashi piped in.

"Whoaa Kakashi-sensei, where'd you come from? Wha? HEY two bowls already?" the blonde exclaimed.

"How could I miss this ramen buffet? Sasuke-kun is paying," he smiled. Eye traveling to the spiky haired nin, he added, "How very kind of you to pay for our dinner. Too bad our Sakura-chan is missing this opportunity."

"Hn." Sasuke simply looked away. Tuning out the conversations around him, he quietly directed his gaze at the hokage tower.

* * *

"…and so there aren't many complications with their village. I believe they were grateful for the medicine that we offered; one of the officials said that their support for Konoha had just increased tenfold."

Tsunade sighed. "That's good to know. I'm sorry for sending you out to do all those things, Sakura. They just needed to work with someone who had close ties with me."

"That's perfectly understandable, shishou. Besides, it was good to be away for a while. It was fun for the most part." Sakura replied.

The rest of the debriefing filled the hokage room for an hour. After laying out the details of her mission, Sakura was ready to go home, take a long shower, and sleep.

However, Tsunade decided to talk about Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

After Sasuke regained consciousness, he was summoned for interrogations. Of course, specific details were not released, but enough information was made public to quell the village's incessant gossiping. The last Uchiha was to stay in Konoha indefinitely. The council had decided that the Sharingan must stay within the village, despite Sasuke's grievous actions. His reinstatement as a ninja was still pending. In the mean time, he was ordered to stay and follow a strict list of rules.

After all the explanations, Sakura just quietly nodded. "I see." She stifled a yawn. "Thanks, shishou. I should probably head home and rest. I'm exhausted."

"Very well. You may take several days off. There aren't a lot of missions lately, so the hospital is not as busy."

Sakura nodded again and flashed her teacher a brief smile before leaving.

Tsunade noted on how tense that smile looked.

* * *

After a relaxing hot shower, Sakura was ready to sleep. She felt the ache of every muscle fiber in her arms, legs, and lower back. She was tired, but sleep would not claim her. Glancing over at her clock – 22:30 – she decided that she'll stop by Naruto's to drop off her presents. She was too excited to be finally home.

.

Sakura felt her leg muscles twitch as she ascended the stairs to Naruto's place. She might have to ask Naruto if she could spend the night; she doesn't know if her legs could take her back home.

_Damn me for sprinting all the way home_, she thought.

Reaching Naruto's bright orange door, she knocked. Once, twice, thrice.

"Narutoooo, open the door! I forgot my key."

Years ago, they both traded spare keys to each other's places. She mentally berated herself for forgetting her copy.

The doorknob turned and she released a sigh.

.

"Finally. I was this close to breaking down your do-

The orange door opened to an Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh," was the only word that slipped from her mouth.

They looked at each other for nearly ten seconds.

.

"Hello, Sasuke," she finally said.

He nodded at her.

He opened the door wider so she could step inside.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Out."

_Clearly_, she mused.

.

She padded over to Naruto's kitchen to put away the ramen bowls she brought. She hasn't been in an awkward situation like this in a while, so she busied herself with pretending to find which cupboard held Naruto's instant ramen bowls.

"Up and to the right."

She froze. That was her next 'choice'.

"Ah, thanks."

After putting away the bowls, she turned around to find Sasuke looking at her.

She smiled at him and cleared her throat, trying to find something to talk about. She tried very hard, but his piercing gaze was just so distracting.

His eyes. _I could ask about his eyes_.

Just when she was about to open her mouth, Naruto arrived.

.

"Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed.

"Hey!" she smiled.

Naruto entered his apartment with Hinata on tow.

Sakura was mildly surprised. "Hey, Hinata!"

"S-Sakura, hello." Hinata softly spoke. She was a tad embarrassed for everyone to see her in Naruto's apartment at this hour.

Naruto started bombarding Sakura questions about her travels when Sasuke quietly walked towards the door.

"Going home, Teme? Stay for a while! Let's hear about Sakura's mission!"

Turning his head away from the door and towards the blonde, he said, "Some other time."

At that line, Sakura did not know if she felt relief or sadness. It was bittersweet.

"Okay then. You do owe her ramen!" the blonde replied.

Sasuke's eyes lingered on Sakura's form. Before any eye contact was made, she decided to quickly focus her eyes on Naruto.

"Hn." And then Sasuke was gone.

* * *

After Sasuke left, Naruto attacked her with a barrage of questions concerning her trip. She simply laughed and answered a few before telling him that she was there to drop off her presents. At the mention of ramen bowls, Naruto tore his cupboards open.

Hinata and Sakura laughed as Naruto was faced with one of the hardest decisions of his life – figuring out which bowl to try first.

After a few minutes, Sakura suggested that she should head home. Though she hasn't seen Naruto in a long while, she could always stop by anytime. Besides, she was starting to feel like a third wheel with Hinata there, even though the girl had barely spoken.

She bid her farewells and made her way downstairs.

.

Finding herself outside, she inhaled the fresh and cool Konoha wind. She cherished the quiet night.

_It's good to be home_, she thought.

She expected herself to be tired and sleepy after visiting Naruto, but circumstances pointed her to the opposite direction.

_Quite the contrary. I'm definitely wide awake._

She decided to visit another place before going home. Her feet led her towards the Konoha gates.

* * *

_Much better_, Sakura thought.

She was laying down on the surface of a lake, with a small bottle of sake resting on her stomach.

Gazing at the star-filled black sky, she smiled to herself.

The lake had always been her favorite. Years ago, team 7 had passed by this lake during one of their D-rank missions. It was a few miles outside of the Konoha gates; close enough to visit (with chakra-pumped feet), but far enough for people to consider…far.

Her chakra control had allowed her to walk towards the middle of the lake. Extending the control throughout her whole body allowed her to lay down on the surface and remain stationary at one spot. It's a step above floating, if one would like to assess.

She recalled telling Shikamaru about this, but the lazy boy simply scoffed. He said he would not trade his cloud-watching for star gazing on a lake. She laughed at this. He remarked on how troublesome it would be to keep chakra regulated at all times, if all he wanted to do was relax.

But regulated chakra was second nature to her, so she did not mind.

This place served as her little sanctuary. She often visited this place to relax. And sometimes think.

.

Sipping some sake from the bottle she bought on the way there, she once again traced the cluster of stars she had been observing for a while. The black sky was indeed beautiful.

As she lifted her fingers to trace an image using the stars, another image popped in her head.

Obsidian eyes.

.

Her meeting with Sasuke was unexpected. She knew that she was bound to run into him sometime, but she did not expect to run into him at Naruto's place. Clearly, she needed to plan some precautions.

Yet, she was very glad to see Sasuke well. While she was in Naruto's kitchen, she decided to quickly scan his chakra signature and was pleased to find it in good circulation.

_As long as he's alright…_

As she took another sip of sake, she started to assess her feelings.

When she saw Sasuke tonight, her heart nearly dropped to her stomach. But she figured that this was due to sheer surprise.

When she heard Sasuke mumble where the correct instant ramen cupboard was, her heart skipped a bit. But this was only because she was getting used to the (awkward) silence.

When she saw Sasuke looking at her after that, she involuntarily held her breath. But she was the only person in the room; where else could he have directed his gaze?

When Sasuke said, "Some other time," she felt relief. She told herself that she felt relief. Because it would have been twice as awkward if he stayed. She could not think of any good conversation starters when it came to him.

Checking these four points, Sakura figured that Sasuke was just…Sasuke to her. He was and always had been socially inept. She felt more at ease with Sai, Neji, or even Lee.

She sighed. _Well that's good._ She was happy with her assessment. Smiling to herself, she started tracing stars again. She had to start from the beginning over and over again, because she kept tracing a specific silhouette.

.

And before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep.

.

Which, unfortunately, deactivated her chakra control.

.

Her body fell into the water the second she surrendered to sleep.

.

Disoriented, she struggled underwater. She mentally cursed. Not once had she fallen asleep while stargazing on the lake. Already dreading the cool air, she finally swam towards the surface.

As her hand reached out and broke the surface of the lake, it met another.

.

Sakura felt herself being hoisted up from underwater. She immediately sent chakra to her feet, and in less than three seconds, she was on the surface of the lake again.

She bent over to cough out small amounts of water before finally mumbling 'thanks'.

Lifting her head up to her 'savior', she was ultimately met with the same obsidian eyes from a couple of hours ago.

Uchiha Sasuke was standing on the lake, right in front of her. His right hand was grasping her left as she stared at him out of shock.

His brow was slightly arched, eyes quietly asking what the hell she was doing.

But she had the same question. Removing her hand from his, she quickly removed wet pink strands from her face. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

He took a small step back and said, "Taking a walk."

It was her turn to arch her brow. "I thought you aren't allowed to step outside the gates?"

He smirked. "I'm not."

"Then –

Sakura did not get to finish her comment as the cool air quickly engulfed her body. She shuddered.

Sasuke simply stared at her. Sakura was perplexed.

"Well? Are we just going to stare at each other, or will you make a fire for me?" she said offhandedly.

With that, he started to walk across the lake, towards the forest. She fell into step next to him. Every time a cool air blew, she resisted to shudder. But failed miserably.

* * *

The orange flame danced in front of her eyes. She was finally warming up. Extending her hands towards the source of heat, she exhaled a soft sigh. She inspected the soft, black material on her body.

Sasuke was right next to her, shirtless.

She could have laughed at her current predicament, but she was the cause of it all. Sasuke was nice enough to build a fire and offer his shirt as they waited for her clothes to dry.

He was right next to her, and she tried very hard not to look at him.

She had seen a number of naked men throughout her medic-nin years thus far, and she had definitely seen a shirtless Sasuke before (albeit covered with cuts and burns), but she still found herself feeling a tad uneasy.

His toned chest, biceps and abs were a sight to see. A couple of littered scars here and there, but it added to the…grandeur of the whole masterpiece. She was somewhat thankful that no major scars had fallen on his beautiful aristocratic face. Though she figured he would still look just as handsome if it ever happened.

Mentally slapping herself for objectifying him (and acting so childish!), she finally turned to Sasuke and decided to start a conversation.

"Is it weird being home?"

He turned his head away from the fire and focused his eyes on her.

"Yes."

She was not really expecting a reply.

Maybe another question? "Oh. Where do you stay?"

"A small apartment," he answered.

She figured it was better to stay somewhere else. The Uchiha compound is filled with too many bittersweet memories. She could only imagine the pain each memory had inflicted upon him.

She remained quiet. She shifted her attention back to the fire, and so did he.

.

After a few minutes, he spoke.

"You healed me."

It was more of a statement than an inquiry.

"When they first found you, yes."

He did not reply.

She decided to ask another question. "How are your eyes?"

"Recovering," was his simple reply.

For a brief moment, Sakura wanted to reach up to his temples and examine his eyes, but ultimately decided against it.

She settled for, "That's good."

And that was the extent of their conversation. They quietly watched the flames and listened to the crickets and small animals in the background.

They remained like so for an hour.

* * *

Her clothes had finally dried, and Sasuke's shirt was back on his body. They started walking back towards the gates when Sakura started wondering how the hell she was going to simply walk in, with Sasuke next to her. She looked up at him.

He sensed her gaze, but did not return it. In less than a second, he pumped chakra towards his feet and deviated from the path towards the gate.

Sakura quickly followed and found herself breaching a wall that was left unguarded.

She figured that they were switching guards at this time.

As she landed on a rooftop of a small store, she saw Sasuke already heading towards the direction of her apartment. She hopped down and fell into step next to him.

They walked towards her apartment in silence.

.

When her place finally came into view, he halted. She acknowledged this, but kept walking towards her door.

Within four to five feet from the entrance, she finally turned around to face him.

She smiled and said thanks.

He nodded and turned the opposite direction; towards his place.

* * *

Sakura stood in her living room. All was silent, save for her palpitating heart.

She looked down and inhaled. She was wearing her shirt again, but she smelled of Sasuke.

.

She couldn't hold back a small, sad laugh.

.

.

_So much for keeping a distance._

_

* * *

_**Much longer than anything I have written so far. Hope you found away to enjoy it.  
**

**Hope you take the time to review! I'd like to know if the story is appealing at all. Haha.**

**Thank you!  
**


End file.
